Changelog/Public Beta 4
__TOC__ PB4 0.2 - Nod Mission 11 now launches properly after Nod Mission 10 - Fixed punctuation error on campaign selection menu - Fixed Tutorial.ini triggers (were messed up) - Added more starting units and credits to Nod Mission 10 - Fixed triggers on GDI Mission 6 Public Beta 4 Coding changes/additions: - Revised AI.ini - Updated Credits - Fixed error in Missions.pkt - BLUEMETE is no longer destroyable or Flammable - GDI Drop Pods removed until further notice - GDI Repair Tank now in main unit list (No longer available as free unit from Repair Bay) - Nod Repair Tank now in main unit list (No longer available as free unit from Repair Bay) - GDI Repair Bay cost reduced to 800 - Nod Repair Bay cost reduced to 800 - Cyborg Commando speed increased from 3 to 4 - Vulcan Cyborg speed increased from 3 to 4 - GDI Peacekeeper renamed to Ranger - GloboTech Ranger renamed to GloboTech Peacekeeper - Nod Engineer renamed to Machinist - Nod Scout renamed to Ghost - GloboTech Exo-Suit armour changed from light to heavy - GloboTech Exo-Suit strenght increased to 340 - Tiberian Fiends no longer crushable - Tank Hunter projectile speed increased from 25 to 40 - Tank Hunter weapon range increased by 1 - Cleaver Drone now deploys into Cleaver Mine structure (currently uses placeholder code and images) - Added Meteor Spreader Structures ----- All maps and AI.INI have been edited to compensate for this change - Removed Proximity=yes from Heatseeker - GloboTech Hum-Vee now carries 2 passengers - Increased speed of Hov-Vee by 1 - Reduced cost of Hov-Vee to 400 - Increased speed of Hover APC by 1 - Reduced strength of Elite Grenadier weapon - Increased strength of Tiberium Reactor to 750 - Increased Tiberium Reactor power output to 80 - Reduced storange of Tiberium Reactor from 80 to 60 - Increased strength of Kazuar to 350 - Kazuars now carry 2 passengers (In an attempt to give them more usage (Needs to be tested online)) - Kazuar weapon range increased by 1 - Reduced damage percentages on MLRS Walker (FRAGHE) Warhead - Increased sight value on several infantry units - Increased strength towards infantry on Super warhead by %40 - Viper Drone uses new CobraWH Warhead - GDI Rangers and Nod Militants applied with different weapons ----- GDI Ranger weapon: Burst (More effective against infantry) ----- Nod Militant weapon: Automatic (More effective against vehicles) - Changed tiberium spreader Elasticity=1.5 to 0.0 - Moved Meteor spreader animations down in animations list - Slightly increased firepower of Hornet laser - Decreased Scatterpack damage towards structures/heavy vehicles - Changed Scatterpack armour from Heavy to Light - Fixed Armour values on several units - Increased Strength of RaptorSlash weapons - Changed Wood armour to light on several structures (Civilian structures and other fragile structures use the wood armour) - Fixed Warhead values on infantry weapons - Commented out Minefield from the Nod buildlist ----- Minefield is being replaced by the new cleaver Drone, but the structure is still used in the campaign for other purposes - Updated Meteor Spreader Code - Improved range of Hammerhead elite weapon - Added Cobra elite weapon - Updated Twistage.dll - Updated Tiberium spreader code and map image - Revised Tank Hunter weapon - Revised Hov-Vee weapon - Fixed error on TachyonGunSys - Revised Cyborg Commando weapon - Added Cyborg Commando elite weapon - Added Cyborg commando secondary Anti-Air weapon - Added several Generic Text lines to tutorial.ini - Changed "Goliath Walker" to "Goliath Tank" - Added new mutation: Red Tiberium Fiend - Added new mutation: Purple Tiberium Fiend - EMP Cannon Power drain chagned from -150 to -200 - EMP Cannon recharge time changed from 7 to 9 - EMP Cannon duration reduced from 1200 to 900 - Stinger Mobile SAM Weapon strength increased - Stinger Mobile SAM Missile speed increased - Earthquake Emitter name changed to Seismic Projector - Fixed capitiliazation on tags on Seismic Projector - Changed animation of Repair Tank shot (Lag reduction) - RPG Cannon cost reduced from 700 to 600 - RPG Cannon upgrade cost increased from 550 to 700 - Gatling Cannon Upgrade cost reduced from 1000 to 900 - Renamed Bug to Mantis - Renamed Fire Bug to Scarab - Added new mutation: Typhon Flyer - Mantis strength increased from 50 to 80 - Increased Nod and GDI Helipad cost to 1000 - Renamed Nod and GDI Repair Bay to Service Bay - Removed double BombElite weapon entry ----- Fixes the Elite Orca Bomber firing bug - Changed armor on several GloboTech buildings from wood to heavy ----- Modified strength values to compensate - Implemented TI Launcher - Updated Menu Dialogs - Updated Launcher - Increased cost of Mammoth Walker to 5000 - Increased cost of Cyborg Commando to 2500 - Increased cost of Railgun Commando to 2000 - Improved Tremor's weapon strength towards Infantry and Light armour - Reduced Eclipse Tank strength from 500 to 450 - Increased cost of Venom Walker (Crate Goodie) to 4000 - Removed WebLauncher from Reaper Cyborg (Now Infector unique weapon) - Increased Scatterpack cost to 750 - Raised Inferno Tank Strength from 320 to 340 - Decreased MLRS Walker speed by 1 - Increased Gatling cannon strength against concrete armour by 10% - Increased Scatterpack Anti-Air Gatling cannon against concrete armour by 10% - Decreased strength of Railgun Tank anti-air weapon - GloboTech Engineer cost reduced to 300 - Decreased Hammerhead Howitzer speed by 1 - Increased GloboTech Disruptor weapon strength against heany armor by 10% - Small Pavement removed - Added new unit: Nod Web Spider ----- Replaces Laser Fence Post - Kazuar Movement Zone changes to Destroyer (Fixes the stuck at high speed bug) - Added explosive baddie crates - Launcher now able to disable alpha/negative alpha images for improved performance on some systems - Increased Goliath Strength by 30 - Decreased TachyonWH strength towards heavy armour by 10% - Updated image on crate boosted unit selection - Cleaned up several MIX files increasing overall performance ----- Sounds.mix - Deleted over 600 unused sounds ----- Sidenc01 / Sidenc02 - Removed all unused files ----- Sidecd01 / Sidecd02 - Removed all unused files ----- Sidec01.mix / Sidec02.mix - Removed all unused cameos ----- Scores.mix - Will be blank inside TWIINS.mix and will be downloaded seperately ----- Cache.mix - Deleted several unused assets ----- Local.mix - Deleted several unused assets ----- Conquer.mix - Deleted several unused assets ----- IsoTemp.mix - Deleted several unused assets - Cleaned up ini files increasing overall performance ----- Sound.ini - Removed unused entries, shortened list from 1700 - 1100, fixed errors and removed duplicate entries ----- Rules.ini - Removed unused TS buildings entries and animations from lists ----- Art.ini - Removed several old and unused entries - Railgun Tank Revised ----- Cost decreased to 1200 ----- Speed value is now 4 ----- Armour changed from heavy to light and strength greatly reduced ----- Increased firing delay ----- Much longer weapon range ----- Increased overall strength of mobile weapon - 'Scorpion' Light Tank revised ----- Strength increased by 40 ----- firepower increased by 10 ----- Anti-air flak cannon range increased by 1 ----- New more fitting voiceover ----- Updated Image ----- Now has a turret rather than a mounted weapon - Replaced INFGUN1 sound with a variety of higher quality machine gun sounds - Fixed Railgun Commando FLH - Increased rate of fire of RPG Tower Upgrade - Changed internal filename of Goliath from MMCH to GOLIA (edited all maps too) - Removed UseSparkParticles=yes from Goliath weapons (any unit with UseSparkParticles=yes is unable to Q-Move) - Rocketeer is now TiberiumProof (Error prevention change) - Modifed pip colours of all infantry - Fixed ZAdjust value on RPG Turret - GDI Vulcan Tower strength boosted by 50 - GDI Vulcan Tower no longer functions if power is low - GDI RPG Tower strength boosted by 50 - GDI RPG Tower upgrade power drain increased - GDI Gatling Tower strength boosted by 100 - GDI Gatling Tower Upgrade power drain increased - Increased GDI Gatling Tower Cost from 500 to 750 - Implemented GDI Naval Ship Yard (Uses placeholder images) - Implemented Nod Naval Ship Yard (Used placeholder images) ----- Several changes made all over rules.ini for this to work properly ----- Cloned MCV, HTNK and GOLIA for starting unit purposes - Removed several unused units from the units list such as KMINI, 3TNK, ELCAD and JUGG - Added placeholder Navy unit entires to the unit list - Re-Added Tiberium Demolition Drone as a crate goodie - EMPulse weapon now has a minimum range of 8 - Orca Transport removed, will later be replaced with GDI Multi-Con system - Cruise Missile removed (May later be re-added as a tech unit) - Added new unit: GDI Destroyer (Uses placeholder images) - Added new unit: GDI Gatling Corvette (Uses placeholder images) - Added new unit: Nod 'Phantom' Plasma Warship (Uses placeholder images) - Added new unit: Nod 'Hydra' Missile Sub (Uses placeholder images) - Added new unit: GDI Railgun Cruiser (Uses placeholder images) - Added new unit: Nod 'Kraken' Drone Carrier (Uses placeholder images) - Added new unit: GDI EMP Frigate (Uses placeholder images) - Added new unit: 'Viper' Drone - Added new unit: GDI 'Avenger' Hum-Vee (Campaign specific unit, unavailable in skirmish) - Added Generic Submarine Projectile for future usage - Fixed GSIL Height Value - Fixed errors in Unit List - Changed Hall of Faith Pre-requisite to NAHAND,NARADR - Removed several unused overlays from list in rules.ini (and leftovers from previous tests) - Removed several placeholder entries in temperat.ini (decreases loading screen time) - Seismic Projector once again leaves an overlay trapping infantry and slowing down vehicles (Uses placeholder rock images) - Increased discus grenade speed - Removed explosions from ruins - Sandbags now a GDI specific defense (Adds more faction variation) - Nod is now able to construct Chain Link Fences (Adds more faction variation) - Added missing LOBRDG27.tem Image (Fixes IE occurances) - DemandLoad=false removed from Ammo Crates (there was no reason for them to have the tag anyway...) - EIP: 0045602B Internal error fixed (was caused by terrain overlays using DemandLoad=true) - Moved all DemandLoad=true tagged tiles from IsoTemp.mix to Cache.mix, thus removing DemandLoad=true from their art.ini entries - Fixed train junction crash - Insignificant=yes applied to Deployed Web Spiders - Tiberium Reactors are now able to be sold again - Redeemer Drone now uses TiberiumHeal=yes - Finished new 'Viper' Drone code - Fixed MCV Undeploy Bug - Added new Barbed Wire overley/structure - Added new Broken Train Tracks structure - Added new additions to Interior Gateway set - Cannon Cyborg name changed to Tachyon Cyborg - Reduced firepower of Elite Ranger, Militants and Peacekeepers - Mammoth Tank strength changed from 200 to 330 (still uses concrete armour type) - Mammoth Tank firepower changed from 50 to 80 - Renamed Poof Balls to Burst Pods - Redeemer Drone now available as a Crate Goodie - Toxin Truck (Tib Demo) now uses a new Image via rules.ini (Until further notice) - Toxin Truck / Carrier explosion image changed - Burst Pods now use Explodes=yes - Changed warhead to ORCAHE on TDMSM and GTMSM - 'Viper' Drone weapon slightly more effective against light armour - Old Viper Drone (or Cobra) completely removed from INI files (Image remains for possible future usage) - Viper, Cleaver and Demolition Drones no longer use IonSensitive weapons (Cyborgs still do) - Changed name of Hover Mobile Sensor Array to Mobile Sensor Vehicle (MSV) - Changed name of Deployed Sensor Array to Deployed Sensor Vehicle Map & Campaign changes & additions: - Added Nuclear Town 2 - Added new version of Creepy Canyon 2 - Added Sedona's Past 6 - Added Twinside 4 - Added GloboTech Storm Arena 4 - Added Russet River 5 - Added Redemption 4 - Added Zone 59 6 - Added City in Conflict 8 - Added Sandscape 2 - Added Humidity 4 - Added Collision 3 - Added Iota City 4 - Added Death From Above 2 - Replaced Laser Fencing on multiplayer maps with new Web Spider - Changed map name County Sling 4 to Chaos County 4 - Removed the following multiplayer maps due to being outdated ----- Arden River ----- Hazard ----- Pakal-Witz ----- Midnight Fury ----- The Edge ----- Climbatize ----- Arkus Wastes ----- Plexus ----- Pentagram Redux ----- Zeta City - Updated 20 Maps to allow Naval Warfare - Added Nod Mission 10 - Replaced Vipers with Inferno Tanks on Nod Mission 10 - Reduced Ion storm bolt damage on Nod Mission 10 - Fixed guard-mode units on GDI Challenge 1 - Added Placeholder Missions for Nod 8 and 9 - Renamed campaign map filenames from gdi#a/nod#a to g1/n1 ----- Also applied to mission/battle/mapsel.ini - Mission 7 now launches correctly after mission 6 - Updated missions to compensate for new structure foundations - Modified Nod Mission 6 ----- Disabled flashing light triggers (as pretty as they are, the lag makes the mission difficult to enjoy) ----- Added interior voice triggers ----- Disabled the first moving train to prevent instant loss of troops at the start ----- Damage method removed from Delition Drones and effect explosions (prevents lag and losing units whilst trying to evacuate) ----- Boosted the exit timer from 1 minute to 2:30 minutes - Fixed explosion lag on Nod Mission 7 - Modified GDI Mission 7 ----- Commando weapon changed ----- Added additional enemy units - Added new Campaign Specific Structure (Remains unnamed here) - Added new Campaign Specific Soldier (Remains unnamed here) - Added new Campaign Specific Sound effect (Remains unnamed here) - Added GDI Mission 8 ----- Updated (17 August 2012) - Fixed Stuck Harvester Bug on GDI Mission 5 - Fixed Deadwinter Invastion Revisited 4 selection issue - Fixed Nod Mission 4 crash - Added Nod Mission 11 - Added Nod Mission 12 - Added Nod Mission 13 - Added GDI Mission 6 Image & Sound changes & additions: - Added new GloboTech Engineer Image - Added new GDI Siege Infantry Image - Added new Sraight Dirt Road images - Added new Bendy Dirt Road images - Added new Junction Dirt Road images - Added new Dirt Road Slope images - Added new Dirt Road to Paved Road images - Fixed Infested Paved Water cliff tiles - Fixed Infested Wakes on Nod Mission 10 - Fixed Low Paved Cliff Shore Tiles - Improved quality on several Dirt Roads - Improved quality of Natural Water Crossings - Improved quality of Natural Water Crossings - Added new Infested Water Crossings (Same section as Natural Water Crossings) - Updated meteor and tiberium spreader images - Added 14 new Ruins structures - Added new Infested High Paved Water Cliff tiles (Added to the High Pavement Water Cliffs section in FinalTI) - Updated Stinger Image - Added 5 new High Clear Concrete Cliff variations - Added 5 new High Concrete Cliff variations - Added 5 new High Water Concrete Cliff variations - Added 5 new High Infested Concrete Cliff variations - Added new Low Natural Cliff set - Fixed several broken Framework mode sets for Final TI - Fixed Infested water crossing colouring - Added new DBAK6440.PCX for new dialogs - Added new Goliath Tank image - Changed Goliath Voiceover (Kept old voiceover for a future/current unit voiceover replacement) - Fixed Palette error on BIGBILL2 - Added new GDI Communications Center Image - Added new GDI Barracks Image - Added new GloboTech Barracks image - Added new GloboTech Radar Array image - Added new Goliath cameo - Added new Vulcan Tower image - Added new Vulcan Tower cameo - Added new Vulcan Tower upgrade cameo - Added new missing cameo image - Updated Nod missing building and missing unit cameos - Updated GDI missing building and missing unit cameos - Added new RPG Tower image - Added new RPG Tower cameo - Added new RPG Tower upgrade cameo - Added new Comm. Center cameo - Added new GDI Barracks cameo - Added placeholder cameos for GDI Harvester and Railgun Tank - Added placeholder cameos for GDI and Nod Repair Tanks - Added new Gatling Tower image - Added new Gatling Tower cameo - Added new Gatling Tower upgrade cameo - Added additional tiles to the Interior Cliffs set - Added new EMP Cannon image - Added new EMP Cannon Cameo - Updated Rocketeer Image - Added new Ion Cannon Impact animation - Added Placeholder cameos for ship yards and all naval units - Added additional Damaged Paved Roads tiles - Added generic MCV Voiceover - Added new Nod MCV and GDI MCV voiceovers for future usage - Added Generic Submarine Voiceover for future usage - Added Generic Robotic Voiceover for future usage - Added GDI Destroyer Voiceover - Added GDI Gatling corvette Voiceover - Added GDI EMP Frigate Voiceover - Added GDI Railgun Cruiser Voiceover - Added Nod 'Kraken' Drone Carrier Voiceover - Added Nod 'Hydra' Missile Sub Voiceover - Added Nod 'Phantom' Plasma Warship Voiceover - Added new 'Scorpion' Light tank Voiceover - Added new 'Infector' Voiceover - Replaced old music track "Despair" with new version - Added new music track "Adrift" - Added new music track "Killing Fields" - Added new music track "Stalkers" - Added new Chain Link Fence cameo - Added new Redeemer Drone cameo - Improved Tachyon Cyborg cameo - Added new images for Cleaver Drone mine and Cleaver Drone deploying animation (Placeholders until further notice) - Added new Burst Pod images (replaced old Poof Balls) - Added new Tiberium Truck (Toxin Bomb) voiceover - Added new 'Viper' Drone image - Added new 'Viper' Drone cameo - Added new 'Scorpion' Light Tank cameo - Added new Hover MSA image - Added new Deployed Hover MSA image Category:Changelogs